Fear
by roxanny12
Summary: Ο Damon κάνει μεταμεσονύχτιες επισκέψεις ;


Elena POV

Ήταν μια κουραστική μέρα και το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να πέσω στο κρεβάτι μου και να χαλαρώσω.Είχα μια οικογένεια από αρχικούς βρικόλακες στο κατόπι μου,θέλοντας με νεκρή και μια κουραστική σχέση την οποία προσπαθούσα να κρατήσω.Ετοιμάστηκα για ύπνο καθώς σκεφτόμουν τι είχε γίνει όλη την ημέρα.

Παρατρίχα την είχα γλιτώσει από τον Ελάιτζα και από έναν ακόμα τσακωμό με τον Στέφαν για πολλοστή φορά.Τελευταία μαλώναμε πολύ συχνά και δεν τους λες και μικρούς τους καυγάδες μας.

Είχαν αλλάξει πολλά στην ζωή μου το τελευταίο διάστημα και δεν είχα την ελευθερία που θα ήθελα να έχω.Ακόμα και να ένιωθα άσχημα δεν παραπονιόμουν.

Έκανα ένα καυτό ντουζ και το καυτό νερό έδιωχνε όλη την ένταση από πάνω μου.Φόρεσα τις πιτζάμες μου και γλίστρησα κάτω από τα ζεστά παπλώματα αποκλύοντας όλες τις αρνητικές σκέψεις από το μυαλό μου.Σκεφτόμουν τον Ντέιμον και την πόση καλοσύνη και στήριξη μου έχει χαρίσει αυτόν τον καιρό και πόση προσπάθεια έκανε να με προστατεύσει.Ήξερα ότι έχει αισθήματα για μένα καθώς έχω και εγώ αλλά το πάλευα σκληρά μέσα μου.Δεν ήθελα να γίνω μια δεύτερη Κάθριν.Με έκανε να ξεχνιέμαι από τις καθημερινές μου ανησυχίες και ήταν ένας ακόμη λόγος που μαλώναμε με τον Στέφαν.

Ήμουν έτοιμη να με πάρει ο ύπνος όταν άκουσα έναν παράξενο θόρυβο να γδέρνει το παράθυρο.Φόβος με κατέκλυσε καθώς ήθελα να ουρλιάξω.

'Πρέπει να είσαι γενναία Έλενα.'είπα στον εαυτό μου.Έτσι κι αλλιώς δεν μπορούν να μπουν μέσα'Κρατώντας την ανάσα μου σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και πλησίασα το παράθυρο με αργά φοβισμένα βήματα προσπαθώντας να προετοιμάσω τον εαυτό μου για τα πάντα.

Έγυρα το κεφάλι μου προς την κατεύθυνση του παραθύρου φοβούμενη το τι θα αντικρίσω και ανακουφίστηκα όταν είδα τον Ντέιμον με ένα ένοχο ύφος να με κοιτά.Άνοιξα το παράθυρο γρήγορα και τον άφησα να μπει μέσα.

Ντέιμον,αν το ξανακάνεις αυτό πραγματικά θα σου παλουκώσω την καρδιά.του είπα ενώ οι χτύποι της καρδιάς μου άρχισαν να ηρεμούν.

Συγγνώμη για αυτό...μου είπε απολογητικά.

Δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ.Χαμογέλασα και του ένευσα σε σημάδι συγχώρεσης.

Από τον ύπνο σου σε έβγαλα?με ρώτησε ενώ με περιεργαζόταν από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.Ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίστηκε στην άκρη των χειλιών του.Αυτό του το βλέμμα καθώς και χαμόγελο με έκαναν να κοκκινίσω ελαφρώς.

Ναι.τον κοίταξα και του έβγαλα την γλώσσα.Πλησίασα το κρεβάτι και μπήκα κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα πάλι νιώθοντας την νύχτα να παγώνει.Θέλεις κάτι συγκεκριμένο?

Ήθελα απλά λίγη παρέα.Εστανόμουν πολύ μοναξιά στο σπίτι!Το στόμα του κύρτησε προς τα κάτω και με κοίταξε.Ο Στέφαν έχει πάει να κυνηγήσει κουνέλια και ήλπιζα ότι θα είσαι ξύπνια ώστε να μου κάνεις λίγο παρέα

Θα το ήθελα πολύ να σου κάνω παρέαΤότε ήταν που σκέφτηκα τον Στέφαν και σινιδιτοποίησα τι μόλις ξεστόμισα.Αλλά είμαι κουρασμένη και πρέπει να ξυπνήσω νωρίςσυμπλήρωσα προσπαθώντας να το σώσω.

Με κοίταξε και ένιωθα στα μάτια του ότι,καταλάβαινε ότι δεν έλεγα την απόλυτη αλήθεια.Δεν το έψαξε παρακάτω,υποθέτοντας,ότι είχε καταλάβει τι άλλο κρυβόταν πίσω από τις λέξεις μου.

Έλα σε παρακαλώ!Δεν θα ενοχλήσω.Στο υπόσχομαι.Έμπλεξε τα δάχτυλα του μεταξύ τους και με κοίταξε περιμένοντας την απάντηση μου.

Ο Ντέιμον Σαλβατόρε παρακαλούσε.Κάτι σοβαρό έπρεπε να συμβαίνει.Άλλη φορά δεν θα επέμενε τόσο...Το σκέφτηκα για λίγο αναρωτόμενη τις συνέπειες.Θα τσακωνόμασταν άσχημα αν το μάθαινε ο Στέφαν.Αλλά αναρωτήθηκα πως θα το μάθαινε εφόσον δεν θα πέρναγε καθόλου από το σπίτι μου απόψε.Αλλά και να το μάθαινε με κάποιο τρόπο δεν θα ήταν και κάτι το πρωτότυπο να τσακωθούμε.Υπήρχε πάντα αυτή η ζήλια με τον Ντέιμον,δεν τον αδικούσα βέβαια,αλλά ενώ προσπαθούσα να μη ντο αποτρέψω όλο αυτό,δεν τα κατάφερνα.Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ παραπέρα και χωρίς να με ενδιαφέρει τίποτα παραπάνω από τον Ντέιμον του ένευσα να μπει κάτω από τα παπλώματα.Τον κοίταζα σαν λαίμαργη καθώς έβγαζε τα ρούχα του και έμπενε και αυτός κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα μου.

Έβγαλες και τα ρούχα σου από ότι βλέπω.τον πείραξα ελαφρά.

Απλά υπέθεσα ότι δεν θέλεις να κάθομαι στο κρεβάτι σου με τα ρούχα που φοράω όλη μέρα και κάνω όλες τις δουλιες μουμε κοίταξε με ένα κρυφό νόημα πίσω από τις λέξεις του.Συμφώνησα με ένα νεύμα και ξαπλώσαμε ενώ έκλεινα τα φώτα.Το δωμάτιο δεν ήταν τελείως σκοτεινό καθώς από τα παράθυρα τρεμόφεγγε το φεγγάρι και το φως του απλωνόταν σε όλο το δωμάτιο.Μετά από λίγη ώρα σιώπης και νιώθωντας το σώμα του να εκπέμπει ζεστασιά προσπάθούσα με όλη την δύναμη της θέλησης μου να μην τον αγγίξω.Ξέχασα τον ύπνο μου καθώς τον είχα δίπλα μου.

Εσθάνομαι ότι κάτι τρέχει,Ντέιμον.Δεν μπορείς να με κοροιδέψεις.Πες μου σε παρακαλώ τι σου συμβαίνει.Ανησυχώ για σένα.του είπα ανήσυχα.

Τίποτα,Έλενα.Μην ανυσηχείςμου αντιγύρισε γρήγορα.

Δεν είναι τίποτα,Ντέιμον.Διεστάνομαι πότε έχεις κάτι και πότε όχι και όσο κιαν θέλω να βγω ψεύτρα δεν μπορώτου απάντησα ανησυχώντας από τον τρόπο που μου απάντησε.

Αναστέναξε παραδωμένοςΑπλά...ανησυχώ ότι δεν θα καταφέρω να σε προστατεύσω,Έλενα.Φοβάμαι ότι κάποια μέρα δεν θα είμαι ικανός να το κάνω και δεν θέλω να πάθεις κακό.Είσαι ένας πολύτιμος άνθρωπος στην ζωή μου και δεν θέλω να σε χάσω.μου είπε με πυκρία και συνέχισεΑπλά είναι δυνατότεροι και περισσότεροι από εμένα,Έλενα και δεν θα καταφέρω να τους νικίσω

Το σκέφτηκα για λίγο.Μόλις παραδεχόταν τα συναισθηματα του για μένα ή ήταν ιδέα μου?

Δεν είσαι μόνος σου σε αυτό,Ντέιμον.Έχουμε την Μπόνι,την Κάρολαιν ακόμα και τον Στέφαν μαζί μας για να καταφέρουμε να ανταπεξέλθουμε απεναντί τους.Νιώθω άσχημα που σας βάζω σε τέτοιο κόπο ενώ κανονικά θα έπρεπε να τρέξετε και να σώσετε τους εαυτούς σαςσταμάτησα για λίγο και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια.Ένιωθα τον φόβο του και προσπάθησα να τον καθισιχάσω καθώς συνέχισααλλά δεν είσαι μόνος.Θέλω να το θυμάσαι πάντα αυτό.

Με κοίταξε με αγάπη να ξεχυλίζει από τα μάτια του.Ακόμα κιαν ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα έπρεπε να κάνω θα το έκανα για σένα,Έλενα.Μην ξαναπείς ότι με βάζεις σε κόπο σε παρακαλώ.Σε νοιάζομαι και δεν πρόκειται να αλλάξει αυτό.Απλά νιώθω πως δεν θα είμαι αρκετά δυνατός.Υπήρχε αδυναμία στην φωνή του.Δεν το πίστευα ότι ο Ντέιμον ένιωθε αδύναμος.

Ντέιμον,είσαι ένας από τους ποιο δυνατούς ανθρώπους που ξέρω.Και όχι επειδή είσαι βρικόλακας.Δεν λύγισες ποτέ ότι και να γινόταν και δεν θα το κάνεις τώρα.του είπα πιάνοντας του το χέρι σφυχτά ανάμεσα στα δικά μου.Κοιταζόμασταν καθώς αναρωτιόμουν τι μπορεί να σκέφτεται τώρα.Δεν το κατάλαβα όταν χείλη του άγγιξαν τα δικά μου,και ένιωσα ένα κύμα ζεστασιάς να απλώνετε σε όλο μου το σώμα.Χωρίς να το προγραματίσω ανταπέδωσα το φιλί με το ίδιο πάθος.΄Ηξερα ότι δεν ήταν σωστό αλλά έμοιαζε τόσο σωστό.Εκείνη την στιγμή ότι υπήρχε δεν είχε σημασία.

Μετακινήθηκα πιο κοντά του καθώς το φιλί μας βάθυνε.Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση ήταν από πανω μου και όταν απομακρύνθηκε λίγο για να με κοιτάξει,ένιωσα τα ρίγη να διαπερνούν το σώμα μου.Ήρθε κοντά στο αυτί μου και μου ψυθίρισε,

Δεν θέλω να σε χάσω,Έλενα.Είσαι τόσο σημαντική για μένα.Ανατρίχιασα...

Ούτε εγώ.Κρατούσα τα συναισθήματα μου τόσο καιρό κρυμμένα και δεν αντέχω άλλο να τα κρύβω.Είμαι δική σου,Ντέιμον.είπα βαριανασένοντας.

Με πήρε ανάμεσα στα χέρια του και άρχισε να με φιλά με περισσόρερο πάθος στο άκουσμα αυτών μου των λέξεων.Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μέσα στα μαλλιά του και τον τράβηξα πιο κοντά μου.Μου έβγαζε την μπλούζα και με κοίταξε με θαυμασμό καθώς δεν φορούσα σουτιέν.

Είσαι τόσο όμορφη,Έλενα.είπε και πήρε μια μου θηλή στο στόμα του και άρχισε να την ρουφάει.Απαλοί αναστεναγμοί βγήκαν από το στόμα μου χωρίς να μπορώ να το ελένξω.Ένιωθα την οικεία ζεστασιά στο ευαίσθητο μου σημείο,κάτι που ο Στέφαν ίσα ίσα κατάφερνε να φέρνει.Τον τράβηξα σε ένα φιλί και αναποδογύρισα τους εαυτούς μας ώστε να είμαι από πάνω.Αναποθέτοντας μικρά φιλιά σε όλο του το σώμα όσο πιο πολύ μπορούσα κατεβαίνοντας,βογκητά άρχισαν να βγαίνουν από το στόμα του και μου άρεσε που τα προκαλούσα εγώ αυτά.Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα

Σσσς,δεν θέλεις να μας ακούσουν έτσι?του είπα κλείνοντας του το μάτι.Δεν είπε κουβέντα καθώς συνέχισα από εκεί που είχα μείνει.Τραβώντας το μποξεράκι του με τα δόντια μου και βγάζωντας το πήρα στο στόμα μου τον ερεθισμένο ανδρισμό του και άρχισα να τον ρουφάω με μανία.Είχε θαυμάσια γεύση και ήταν η καλύτερη που έχω γευτεί στην ζωή μου.Ένιωσα τα χέρια του να με σπρώχνουν ελαφρώς προς τα κάτω στον ερεθισμό του αναζητώντας περισσότερη επαφή.Θα έπερνα ότι είχε να μου δώσει αυτός ο άντρας και δεν θα παραπονιόμουν καθόλου.

Τον πήρα πιο βαθιά μέσα στο στόμα μου ρουφώντας δυνατά και ένιωσα το σώμα του να τρέμει.Κατάλαβα ότι ήταν κοντά και δεν σταμάτησα ακόμα κι όταν μου το είπε ότι ήταν κοντά.Ολοκλήρωσε ,ψυθιρίζοντας το όνομα μου,και ένιωσα το καυτό υγρό να χύνετε στο στόμα μου και το γεύτικα γλύφοντας και απολαμβάνοντας μέχρι την τελευταία σταγόνα του.

Γύρισε και με κοίταξε με ένα εξαστιασμένο βλέμμα καθώς σταμάτησε να τρέμει και με φίλησε ενώ γευόταν τον εαυτό του στα χείλη μου αλλά χωρίς να τον νοιάζει.Είχαμε τόσο ανάγκη ο ένας τον άλλον...Μόλις ανάρωσε από τον οργασμό του μας αναποδογήρησε και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο μου έβγαλε το εσώρουχο και βύθισε δύο δάχτυλα μέσα μου,πέρνοντας στο στόμα του την κλειτορίδα μου και δαγκώνοντας την ελαφρά.Ρίγη διαπέρασαν το σώμα μου και έμπιξα τα χέρια μου στο στρώμα απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση που μου πρόσφερε.Έγλυφε και κινιόταν υπέροχα και πιο δυνατά και έφτασα στον πολυπόθητο οργασμό μου σπαρταρώντας κι λέγοντας το όνομα του.

Ένιωθα υπέροχα και μόνο εκείνος μπορούσε να μου προσφέρει τέτοια ευχαρίστηση.Έγυρε πάνω μου και με φίλισε νιώθοντας και εγώ την γεύση μου στο στόμα του.Ποτέ δεν φαντάστηκα ότι αυτό θα ήταν τόσο ερωτικό και συνάμα τόσο σεξουαλικά ωραία αυτή η κίνηση.

Είσαι σίγουρη γιαυτό,Έλενα?Μετά από αυτό δεν υπάρχει γυρισμόςείπε χωρίζοντας τα χείλη μας και βαριανασαίνοντας.

Ξέρω τι θέλω,Ντέιμον.Θέλω εσένα και ότι έχεις να μου προσφέρεις.Σε θέλω μέσα μου...του απάντησα.

Με κοίταξε για άλλη μια φορά πριν βυθιστεί μέσα μου.Τυναχτήκαμε και οι δυο από την αίσθηση της ένωσης μας.Μαζί με τα σώματα μας ενώνονταν και οι καρδιές μας.Εστάνθηκα τόσο όμορφα έχοντας τον μέσα μου.Σαν τον παράδεισο..Με αργές κινήσεις άρχισε να μπαινοβγαίνει μέσα μου αφήνοντας με να συνηθίσω το μέγεθος του.

Είναι τόσο όμορφα όταν είμαι μέσα σου.Σαν τον παράδεισο.έγιρε το κεφάλι του προς τα πίσω και έκλεισε τα μάτια του.Ένιωθε την ένταση που ένιωθα και εγώ?Σίγουρα...

Οι κινήσεις του άρχισαν να επιταχύνονται καθώς ζητούσαμε και οι δυο περισσότερα...Αναστεναγμοί και αγκομαχητά ξέφευγαν από το στόμα μας και τα σώματα μας αγκάλιαζαν το ένα το άλλο.Τον ένιωθα τόσο όμορφα και ζεστά μέσα μου.Είχαμε λουστεί στον υδρώτα και ένιωσα να πλησιάζω όλο και πιο κοντά στην απόλαυση.

Είμαι έτοιμη...ψυθίρισα με δυσκολία και ένιωθα το λαιμό μου ξερό.

Και εγώ είμαι τόσο κοντά...με κοίταξε με εξαστιασμένα μάτια που πέταγαν φλόγες από μέσα τους.

Ο οργασμός κατέκλησε τα κορμιά μας και αγκαλιαστήκαμε πιο σφυχτά με λατρεία.Μείναμε έτσι για λίγα λεπτά και μετά κύλησε δίπλα μου στο κρεβάτι χωρίς να με αφήσει από την αγκαλιά μου.

Τώρα είσαι δική μου και δεν θα αφήσω κανέναν να σε πάρει από εμένα.μου ψυθίρισε καθώς μας έπερνε απαλά ο ύπνος.


End file.
